User talk:Tsl3161991
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mure Mure no Mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 03:45, May 19, 2011 :Have fun :) Layouts Message sent through bot,so if you are a staff member,please bear me as I did not find a way to exclude you.Thanks. Click "Add a page" and you see something called"Pirate crew",click it and enter the page name and "add page". You'll be taken to another page,save/preview it:You'll see the default layout ...just fill 'em out. If you like the idea,tell me and I'll create 'em for "Pirate","Ship","Location",etc. If you dont like it,do tell me and I'll try to improve it. Another thing:Mark the page for deletion if you've created it for a test:) Thanks:)--Roranoa...... 11:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) may I please use your =Iwa Iwa no Mi for my charecter reggie bark.= Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] :: Inactivity Dear User, Due to your inactivity, we would like "sell" your pages to more active users. If you wish to keep them, please respond and become active again. If you do not by 9/8/2011, you forfeit your ownership of the pages and they will be available for the more active users to use. Thank you. 23:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : don't sell my pages. : Very well. We will not sell off your pages. However, I do urge you to return and become active again, or this incident will repeat. If you truly want to keep your pages, regain activity and use them. 01:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Special request Hey there, I noticed that you made the devil fruit that is known as the Sumashu Sumashu no Mi. I'm just wondering if I can maybe use that fruit for one of my future characters if that's alright. If you are planning to use this fruit for one of your characters or planning to give to someone else, please tell me. GZero945 01:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your Suigin Suigin no Mi Yo! Because you haven't been active for a while and you have several usable DF. May I have the honour of putting your Suigin Suigin no Mi to good use? I had planned on creating it for a friend's character of mine but you beat me to it!! So May I use it? can i use the suigen suigen no mi for my character koga shiro. can i use your Shokubutsu Shokubutsu no mi for my character Koga shiroHATake Uchiha 00:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) hello yonko tsl! i saw the great Plant Plant Fruit and i actually anted to do something like this but probably a paramacia, so i tought maby could i use it for one of my characters? ty anyway, aviv o: Yo. You havve practically been inactive for over 5 months, you created Devil Fruit's and have not put them to good use when many other user's could do so. Basically you have until the end of this month to become active once more. If not you forfeit your pages to user's who can put them to good use. '1NF3RNO ' talk 23:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, I saw your Shokubutsu Shokubutsu No Mi is available, and I want to ask your permission to have it, can I? Because my character hasnt got any DFs yet and My last *2* DFs got rejected by the admin, now Im lacking of idea, can I use it? Please? Thanks before :) Ravenmore 07:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Devil fruit Can I just ask, do you have any intention of using any of the DFs you've made? Only thing is we can't have more than one of them, so by creating the fruit you're stopping other people from using them, restricting options, and other problems. That wouldn't be a problem normally, since somebody has to make them, but you're making fruit without ever using them, or making characters, or anything, and then leaving them without responding if somebody else wants to use them. That's being unfair on other people, so please don't. If you are going to use them in a story or with any characters, please make them, or otherwise say that other people can use them if they want. If you don't do either, it's just plain rude.13th madman (talk) 10:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) can you give me the shokubutsu shokubutsu no mi?